Zidane's Dream
by FFDBoy
Summary: A story about Zidane Waking up and finding out what he had just dreamt about...and living it out! *Posible Spoilers* Update 1 Is Up!
1. The Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of FF9. It belongs to Squaresoft. The only thing I own are the character's I create in this story.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic, so I don't know how you will like it. I hope you think it is good. Please review, thanx.  
  
Chapter 1 -----------  
  
Zidane rolls over in bed and wakes up to find he is back in the Tantalus hideout in Lindblum. He gets up and walks around and starts thinking to himself "Was it all a dream? Did I ever actually meet the Princess? It seemed so real. How could that be? I know how to find out."  
  
Outside we see Baku walking up to the hideout as Zidane comes rushing out.  
  
Baku says, "Whoa, what's the rush there Zidane? Have somewhere important to go?"  
  
Out of breath Zidane replies, "No I was coming to look for you. I need to talk to you about something. It is important so lets go inside and sit down."  
  
"Okay but make it quick because we have to get going soon on our way to Alexandria Castle to put on our play."  
  
Zidane gets a puzzled look on his face and asks, "Wait we...didn't..do the play yet?"  
  
Baku starts to get annoyed and says, "Geeze Zidane, are you going crazy or something? No we haven't done the play yet. Com'n you can't be the dumb to forget about our plan and when it is actually happening."  
  
Zidane gets a sad look on his face and turns to the door, "Lets go inside, I'll explain what is going on in there."  
  
About a hour later Zidane and Baku walkout talking and Baku says, "So you mean to tell me you dreamt all that up? Geeze, what a strange dream. You say you had a brother named Kuja? How ridiculous, you don't have a brother or any family for that matter, besides us at Tantalus.  
  
"Well Baku I don't know what to tell ya cause it sure as heck seemed real. I mean we went through the play and everything. So when are we leaving?"  
  
"In about 5 minutes, so get on the air ship everyoen else is all ready there."  
  
Zidane gets on the ship and goes to a room to lie down and think about what was going on.  
  
---Zidane's P.O.V.--- Man how could I have dreamt all of that, is it possible? I wonder if any one I dreamt about actually exists. What about Vivi, and Rusty, what about Beatrix, how could it all have been a dream? It seemed so real! I have to find out what it meant...what if I just repeat it all over again. We are still trying to capture the princess....but this could be good. If it happens like last time, I know what to do now. This is so confusing though.  
  
"Hey Zidane you in there?"  
  
"Yeah Blank come on in."  
  
"Hey Zidane, Boss told us about your dream. How weird. You think it was true at all?"  
  
"I don't know, it is so frustrating...if everything happens like it did in my dream at the play tonight, then I am going to wonder a bit."  
  
"Okay Zidane, we are almost to Alexandria now, so come down in a bit to the meeting room so we can go over the plans with the Boss."  
  
"Okay Blank, I'll be down in a bit."  
  
I wonder if the boss will attack us like he did in my dream...is so I am ready this time. I guess I better be heading down there now.  
  
Zidane walks down to a dark room and lights a candle sitting on the table, there is a voice from the other room.  
  
"Who's There?"  
  
"It's me, Zidane." Man this is happening like my dream so far.  
  
"Hey Zidane, you sure are late."  
  
"Sorry, I got bit sidetracked. So, where's the boss?"  
  
"He's not here yet."  
  
All of a sudden a man with a dragon like mask jumps out and engages into battle. After a bit of beating from Zidane and the gang the mask splits open to reveal Baku.  
  
"Hey fools! Your lookin' a lot better! Gwahahaha! Alright, let's start this meeting already!" 


	2. Enter Alexandria

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of FF9. It belongs to Squaresoft. The only thing I own are the character's I create in this story.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this next chapter is going to go a bit slow and might end up carrying into the next one...so...please just bare with me. Also please review!  
  
Chapter 2 -----------  
  
Everyone walks into the room and sits down around Baku.  
  
Baku- "Here's the plan! Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves (that's us), is headin' to the Kingdom of Alexandria...Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!"  
  
Cinna- "I'll take it from here, so listen up! Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria...And when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes...and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary,' the most popular play in Alexandria! Break a leg, Marcus! 'Cause you're playin' the lead!" Marcus- "Leave the actin' to me! Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Zidane."  
  
Blank- "I'll distract the audience from backstage with these little buggers. I can't stand oglops...But I'll manage, so don't worry about me. And that'll be your cue, Zidane!"  
  
Zidane- "Okay! That's when I kidnap Princess Garnet, right?".  
  
Baku- "You bet! You're gonna kidnap the most babe-ilicious beauty in all of Alexandria, Princess Garnet!"  
  
---Zidane's P.O.V.---  
  
Man, so far it is all the same...what if I truly did dream exactly what is going to happen? How weird. I wonder if Garnet will be trying to escape or not. It is so hard to accept the fact that I dreamt that hole thing up. I guess I better go get ready to do some acting. Zidane walks to his room and lies down for a while until Blank calls him to come down and get ready to go on stage.  
  
---3rd Person---  
  
Zidane walks up behind Blank who is backstage and they watch as Baku starts the show.  
  
Baku- "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard this, crosses swords with the King. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Highness, Princess Garnet...noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to Be Your Canary'!"  
  
Zidane, Cinna, and Blank are practicing their lines backstage.  
  
Blank- "Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou hast lost even they love!"  
  
Cinna- "Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?"  
  
Zidane- "For the sake of our friend...Let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!"  
  
Cinna & Blank- "Aye!" At that they run out onto stage and join Marcus in a battle with King Leo (Baku) and 2 soldiers. Blank -"We shall back thee, Kinsman!"  
  
Marcus- "Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!"  
  
Cinna- "Nay, Kinsman! For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!"  
  
King Leo- "What ho? Out, vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the King!? All who stand in my way will be crush'd!"  
  
Zidane- "Treacherous Leo, my Kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!" King Leo- "Arrg... Grrr...Thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!"  
  
Zidane- "Come back! Out of my way, Blank!"  
  
Blank- "Consider this, Zidane! If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!"  
  
Zidane- "'Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!" Then zidane and Blank have a swordfight scene out in the middle of the crowd. As this finishes Blank and Zidane run off stage and into the castle where they beat up two guards for their armor.  
  
Blank- "Hehehe! Finished changing Zidane?"  
  
Zidane- "Yeah, but this helmet...It kinda smells..."  
  
Blank- "What are you talkin' about!? My helmet totally reeks! My armor's way too big...And my back's real itchy...The boots are wet...My gloves are all slimy...There's cookie crumbs in my pocket...  
  
Zidane- "Okay, I get the picture...You still have the package, right?"  
  
Blank- "Don't worry! I won't screw up!"  
  
Zidane- "Alright! First, I'll go pour some sleep potion into Princess Garnet's teacup!"  
  
Blank- "And I've got a special something for the lovely queen!"  
  
They walk into the next area and start talking again.  
  
Blank- According to reckon...the royal seats should be right above these stairs!"  
  
Zidane- "Got it!"  
  
The crowd cheers in the background.  
  
Blank- Uh-oh! The scene where Marcus sneaks into Cornelia's chamber is about to start! Let's get this over with before the finale, okay?"  
  
---Note--- Okay, I know this chapter was just like in the game...but from here it will change a bit....so just be patient with me...thanx...and please review! 


	3. The Plan Is Made

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of FF9. It belongs to Squaresoft. The only thing I own are the character's I create in this story.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know the last chapter sucked! This one is going to be better. I have changed the plot of the game a bit to make it a bit more interesting! Well, please review, I hope you like this.  
  
Chapter 3 ---------- Zidane- "Okay you wait here Blank, I will go up and see if she is there. I want to see if it is going to happen like in my dream. So wait at the bottom of the stairs and if someone comes running through grab em cause it is the princess."  
  
Blank- "Okay you got it."  
  
Zidane starts up the stairs and sure enough there is the princess with her hood up trying to escape the castle.  
  
Zidane- "Well hello there princess."  
  
Garnet- "How did you know it was me?"  
  
Zidane- "Because I had a dream about this."  
  
Garnet- "Are you crazy? You are trying to tell me you dreamt I would be trying to escape?"  
  
Zidane- "I can help you escape from the castle if you would like."  
  
Garnet- "Really would you? That would be very kind."  
  
Zidane- "Yes, I would love to help you. See I work on the theater ship and we had come here to kidnap you but if you want to leave it will work a lot easier. Also then none of the guards at the castle will suspect anything. But we have to do this right, because in my dream Steiner found out and came with us the whole time."  
  
Garnet- "Well how do you suggest we do this without getting caught then? Also I don't know your name what is it?  
  
Zidane- "My name is Zidane Tribal, and here's the plan. You go back and watch the rest of the play after it is over, come down to the theater ship to congratulate us. Make sure no one comes with you. Then you will stay on board and we will leave with you. No one will realize you are gone for a while and by that time we will be back to Lindblum."  
  
Garnet- "You are going to Lindblum?"  
  
Zidane- "yes, is that okay?"  
  
Garnet- "Yes that is where I had wanted to go."  
  
Zidane- "You mean to tell me you were going to run away to Lindblum alone and on your own with no weapon or anything?"  
  
Garnet- "Yeah, pretty stupid wasn't I?"  
  
Zidane- "A bit but I am just glad that I got to you first. Well, you best be heading back to your seat before they get worried. I will see you after the play on the theater ship."  
  
Garnet- "Okay good-bye Zidane, I will talk to you later, and thank you for helping me."  
  
The princess heads back to her seat while Zidane goes down stairs back to Blank.  
  
Blank- "Where the hell is the princess?"  
  
Zidane- "Just cool it, I have it all under control. Now lets get out of this damn armor and get back to the ship and I will explain everything there."  
  
---Note--- Okay I know this was short as hell, but I just wanted to get that [art out of the way. From this chapter on the story is going to be very fun. I hope you all like how it is turning out. Please review, thanx. 


	4. Update 1

Authors Note: I have been putting this off for to long and I have decided to finally get this up. I am sorry to say this is not the new chapter but I promise that will be up soon because I have been working on it all tonight and I will work on it a bit tomorrow. This is just an update on what is going on and give you a brief outlook on what is going to happen in the next few chapters.  
  
Update 1 --------- So far we have had Zidane finding out the whole FF9 game was a dream to him and that what he dreamt is really coming true. We see him using this to his advantage by making a plan with the princess before she tries running away (again).  
  
In the next few chapters we will be seeing a few *new* (my own) characters being introduced! Also coming up is a total twist to the plot of FF9 which could turn things for the worst or the best in our friends lives. We will see vivi start to come into play and in a much different way than before. We'll see what happens with Garnet comning up.  
  
I plan on keeping this fic going for a while, and I realize that re writing the FF(script with some plot changes or what not would be quite boring. So, that is why I have brought in the factor of new characters and a new idea...**NEW TOWNS & PLACES**! Along with a major change to come once they get to Lindblum which will change how the plot goes and how everything works out. It will totally change how everything will end up and it will change what happens.  
  
So I am hoping for this to get quite interesting, I just have to find time in my now very busy schedule which involves school and soccer everyday Monday-Friday and a lot more on the side. I will try to continue the fic as best as possible but please be patient.  
  
Thank you for reading this update, please review and tell me if you think this update was a good idea or not and if I should keep doing it every once in a while. Thanx 


End file.
